senkiacfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Solaris
'''Jeff Solaris '''is a student in Class 1-A. Appearance Jeff's magenta hair is very spiky, and his green eyes are very small and bright. His profile also depicts him wearing something blue. History {directly from profile, ahuhuhu~} Millennia ago there was an individual who called himself Flarius leader of an ancient civilization known simply as the "Red Star" a civilization so advanced in technology that they surpassed modern technology. Flarius was one who knew he wouldn't be around forever. As the Red Star grew more and more chaotic Flarius knew he had to do something in order to prevent humanity from being wiped out with the technology the Red Star possessed. This caused Flarius to develop multiple contingency plans that he could use in order to ensure survival of the human race should his empire crumble into the barbarity he feared that it one day might. One of these plans involved sealing the city in an alternate dimension where they'd have everything they needed. Yet the battle raged on and Flarius was forced to battle against his brother Blizzard who planned on enslaving humanity and making the human race little more than cattle. The battle was waged for about 200 years. Winning the battle Flarius managed almost to finish his brother Blizzard before Blizzard escaped. Annoyed at his own failure, Flarius decided he needed a plan B. The city was badly damaged and could be sealed even though it was temporary. While it was a temporary measure humanity needed time to grow without worrying about high tech invaders. Sealing the city away in a pocket dimension he created Flarius knew humanity would always need someone to stand sentinel should his power be needed before he was awakened. With Blizzard sealed and humanity safe for the time being Flarius decided to do one last thing. Unlocking the city temporarily he created twelve generals within the city that should keep Blizzard and all of his loyalists under wraps and contained so they can't cause problems. With the Generals made and the city secured for the time being, Flarius knew what needed to be done now. Humanity needed to progress on it's own without their intervention. Figuring he could fix his mistake and patch the hole with a host in less than 10,000 years Flarius turned himself into an energy blade of unknown origin and hid himself in that form. Hidden he slumbered. But as he slumbered the seal began to weaken and rupture, eventually shattering in about 10,000 years. On the very date the seal ruptured the hilt containing his accumulated knowledge had been discovered by a couple of archaeologists who had a son who wanted to follow a different path, and was a robo-battle enthusiast. The hilt was left at home one night when they went out to eat at a fancy eating place and left Jeff home alone. Home alone that night Jeff worked on building a robot for the "Nova" Grand Prix of robotics. Touching the hilt Jeff passed out and when he awoke he knew how to build robots among other mechanical devices, including hoverboards and spaceships. Winning the Tournament against the Seventy Time Champion, Jeff impressed officials so much they offered him a scholarship to the island. Taking the hilt with him, and money paid to him by the officials for winning Jeff's relocated to the school but doesn't know the storm he's about to have to face. Powers and Abilities Enhanced intellectual capabilities Trivia He is played by "Cyberstrike".